


Моральные нормы

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Brainfucking, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: А что такое "моральные нормы"?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rileniya  
> июнь 2010 года

Это была дыра. Кажется, именно таким словом люди любят именовать места, малопригодные для проживания. Например, дешевые придорожные мотели, в которых всегда не было горячей воды, воняло крысами и чем-то еще, кисловато-приторным. Так что — явно дыра. Особенно если решить, что это слово является синонимом к слову — "помойка".   
Кададжи поплотнее завернулся в попахивающую плесенью простыню, с сожалением вспоминая замоченную в ванной одежду.   
За стеной раздавались раздражающие звуки. Там либо кому-то было плохо, либо кого-то убивали, либо кто-то самозабвенно трахался. Во всяком случае, как уже заметил Кададжи, — звуки от этих трех, вроде бы совершенно разных процессов, были абсолютно одинаковыми. Раздражали они — тоже одинаково. Поэтому Кададжи предпочитал молчать, когда уже упомянутые действия касались его самого. Благо плохо ему бывало редко, убить пытались еще реже, а что касалось "потрахаться" — тоже, в общем, не часто.   
— Винсент… — позвал Кададжи мужчину, сидящего в кресле и читающего какую-то книгу. — Винсент Валентайн.  
Тот мельком взглянул на Кададжи поверх книги и вновь углубился в чтение.   
— Винсент!   
— Что? — переворачивая страницу спросил тот.   
— А что ты чувствуешь, когда убиваешь людей?   
— Ничего.   
— Почему?  
Винсент отложил книгу на подлокотник кресла и скрестил руки на груди.   
— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?   
Кададжи задумался. На родобные мысли его навели как раз те самые звуки из-за стены, куда очень хотелось заглянуть, чтобы помочь кому-то или отмучиться, или умереть счастливым. Но не говорить же это Винсенту. Во всяком случае, таким образом.   
— Я сам не понимаю. Что я должен испытывать?   
— Если ты имеешь ввиду те малопонятные хрипы — то, скорее всего, облегчение. — Усмехнулся Винсент.   
— А в целом?   
— Понятия не имею.   
— Ну, а ты… — Кададжи обхватил руками колени и, уперев о них подбородок, в упор уставился на Винсента. — Как это — ничего?   
— Если ты задаешь мне этот вопрос, то вполне должен знать на него ответ.   
— Я не знаю. Наверное… интерес. Совсем ничего — это как?   
— Безразлично. Не люблю убивать людей, но, если до этого доходит, я не испытываю никаких моральных терзаний по этому поводу.   
— Оууу… — Кададжи немного картинным жестом прижал ладонь ко лбу. — Ты можешь говорить проще?   
Винсент медленно выдохнул, давя в себе тихую злость. В том, что этот зеленоглазый недоделок Дженовы все понимает и так, — он не сомневался, но нежелание говорить нормальным языком — раздражало. Почуяв его настроение, Кададжи приподнял голову и быстро произнес:  
— Эй-эй, не кипятись! Ты говоришь… просто малопонятными лично мне словами.  
Винсент подавил рефлекторное желание схватиться за голову. Говорить с Кададжи на подобные темы было сложно, поскольку тот одновременно пробовал думать, говорить и пытаться вслух исправить то, что уже сказал.   
— Моральные терзания — это, когда ты не знаешь, правильно ты поступил или нет. Имеешь ли на это право и все такое… я же уже тебе говорил. Не помнишь?  
— Помню… но… на кой мне морально терзаться, если я считаю точно правым себя, когда, например, хочу убить соседа за стенкой. Я его убью, и мне будет хорошо. Значит — правильно…  
— Просто смирись, что это не про тебя. — Винсент передернул плечами, разминая затекшие мышцы. Кресло было неудобным, но кровать уже занял Кададжи, а стоящая у входа табуретка доверия не внушала.   
— Тебе безразлично, когда ты убиваешь людей, потому что ты не человек? — Кададжи хитро улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза. Ему было скучно, а этот вопрос позволял развлечься. Аж двумя способами: ответом и реакцией Винсента.  
С ответом Винсент медлил, а вот его реакция — недоумение, как он не пытался это скрыть, еще не зная, что для Кададжи — выражение его лица не значило ровным счетом ничего. А вот эмоциональный фон не скроешь и не подделаешь.   
Валентайн и правда недоумевал над тем, как Кададжи умудрялся задавать вопросы, которые в здравом уме не решилось бы спросить ни одно живое существо. Причем с такой неподдельной естественностью, будто спрашивал о погоде назавтра.   
— Отчасти, — наконец ответил Винсент. — Остальное о морали и вряд ли тебе интересно.  
— Да… Винсент, а я же — не человек. Что бы ты чувствовал, если бы убивал меня?   
— Обиду.   
— На что?  
— На обстоятельства. Ты просто так спрашиваешь или есть причина?   
— Я не могу понять… — Кададжи потряс головой. — Люди испытывают страх, когда их собираются убить. Или когда думают о смерти. При этом, умерев, они родятся заново, потому что Лайфстрим… ну… попадут в него. Это не смерть. Смотри, — он нахмурился. — Я не умру сам, но если меня убить, то можно умереть. Ну, убить меня можно. При этом у людей много жизней, а у меня — одна, хоть и длинная. Они — боятся. Я — не боюсь. Не понимаю.   
Если говорить честно, Винсент тоже не очень понимал. По логике — должно было быть наоборот, но Кададжи и логика — понятия малосовместимые. По крайней мере, в человеческом понимании.   
— Винсент… — позвал Кададжи. — Ты не знаешь?   
Вместо ответа Валентайн практически неуловимым для глаза движением оказался на кровати, повалив Кададжи на спину.   
— Ты че… го? — прошипел тот, когда стальная рука сжалась на горле.   
— Сейчас я могу убить тебя. — Совершенно будничным тоном произнес Винсент. —  Слегка сожму руку… вот так.   
Кошачьи зрачки сузились до тонкой полоски, когда Винсент исполнил сказанное.  
— Еще немного усилий, и я могу сломать тебе шею. А если оставлю так, то ты все равно умрешь. Задохнешься.   
Узкие щелки зрачков медленно расплылись, становясь похожими на нормальные человеческие.   
— Расфокусировка зрения. Первая стадия… — менторским тоном продолжал Винсент. — Обычному человеку хватает после этого пары минут, но с тобой может дойти до пяти, я думаю.   
Кададжи дернулся под ним, вцепился в его руку и снова замер, улыбнувшись.   
Он был уверен в том, что Винсент не доведет дело до решающего конца, и поэтому спокоен. Гораздо больше его волновало, что простыня сбилась куда-то в сторону и теперь норовила сползти совсем. Под ней, понятное дело, ничего не было… Воздуха, конечно, не хватало, но… Чертов Винсент оказался совершенно прав. Чтобы сдохнуть — Кададжи нужно немного больше, чем человеку.   
Хватка на горле ослабла, и Кададжи судорожно вдохнул, тут же начиная кашлять.  
— Испугался? — осведомился Винсент.   
— Нет.  
— Люди больше всего боятся мучительной, болезненной смерти. Например, от удушья.   
— Неприятно… — Кададжи дотронулся пальцами до горла. — Но не страшно. А о боли можно не думать, тогда ее, считай, что и нет…   
— Давай оставим эту тему, — вдруг предложил Винсент, одной рукой соскальзывая под простыню.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся?   
Винсент замер от непонятного вопроса.   
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Ты всегда говоришь, что трахаться со мной надо для того, чтобы побыть в тишине. — "Объяснил" Кададжи, чем вызвал еще один приступ ступора. Наконец, очень медленно, до Винсента начало доходить, что Кададжи юмор понимает далеко не всегда. Сарказм — тоже.  
— Эй, Винсент, ты чего? — теперь недоумевал Кададжи, ибо сам Винсент криво усмехнулся, а потом громко рассмеялся. — Я опять что-то не то сказал?  
— Я… пошутил тогда… Кададжи, это была шутка.   
— Ааа… — Кададжи не понял, но решил спросить об этом чуть позже. — Прекрати смеяться. Или слезай с меня, потому что…   
Винсент так и не узнал, что “потому что”, поскольку начать очередную беседу-головоломку не дал. Проверенным и хорошо знакомым способом…  
А продолжение, которое должно было последовать за поцелуем, казалось идеальным решение проблемы: "как уйти от вопросов, на которых ответов нет". Причем, по мнению Винсента, весьма приятным решением.   
Простыня окончательно сползла, и Кададжи, усмехнувшись чему-то своему, обнял Винсента ногами.   
Винсент попытался одной рукой расстегнуть кофту, но Кададжи резко остановил его:  
— Не раздевайся.   
— Почему?  
— Ну, все эти пряжки, застежки, ремешки… мне нравится… оставь.   
— Хорошо…   
Звук сверлящей стену дрели оглушил обоих. Винсент обреченно уронил голову на плечо любовника и, не глядя, выхватил пистолет, стреляя на звук. Послышались крик и последующий за ним грохот. За другой стеной раздался какой-то победный вопль, и тоже стихло… Винсент поднял голову.   
— Нет моральных терзаний? — усмехнулся Кададжи.   
— Я хочу трахаться. Он мне мешал. Я его убил. Мне теперь хорошо. А значит — правильно. — Винсент нагнулся к лицу Кададжи. — А теперь сделай милость, заткнись, пожалуйста.  
Кададжи не ответил, хитро сощурившись. Кажется, он нашел-таки действенный способ привлечь внимание Винсента.


End file.
